


Happy Birthday And A Merry Christmas!

by AllenWalker



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Birthday, Christmas, Fluff, Hugging, Kissing, Lavi x Allen, M/M, Party, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenWalker/pseuds/AllenWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen had already forgotten about his birthday. It didn't have much meaning to him, aside from the fact that was the day he took the name ''Allen Walker''. However, Lavi couldn't be more excited to make sure this would be a big day for the younger boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday And A Merry Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is written for December 25th. Happy birthday, Allen~! 
> 
> Also, Merry Christmas and a happy new year, dear readers!

It was the morning of December 24th. All Exorcists in the Black Order had a few days off to celebrate Christmas. However, another special day was also arriving. This day was the birthday of Allen Walker. Lavi had already informed all his fellow Exorcists, and made sure everyone in the Order was up to date. Allen hadn't noticed a thing, he completely forgot what date it was. It was winter, so the cold weather and the snow had kept him warm inside of his room, along with Lavi, who always enjoyed sleeping with his lover. 

Allen was the first to wake. He let out a long yawn, stretching his arms as he sat up. He watched the redhead laying next to him with a smile, enjoying the peaceful sight of him sleeping and snoring lightly. The boy left a small kiss on Lavi's cheek as he got up to dress. As he was pulling his shirt off, Lavi blinked slowly. ''Morning, Allen,'' he said sleepily. ''Already gettin' dressed?'' 

The white-haired boy turned his head towards Lavi with a smile, still busy with his clothes. ''Good morning, Lavi. Did you sleep well?'' The fellow Exorcist nodded with a grin in response and got up, still in his boxers as he moved to kiss Allen softly. Said boy didn't hesitate to kiss back the same way, keeping it innocent though. He pulled back soon and smiled sweetly, stroking the messy red hair of Lavi. ''That was a nice.. now hurry and get dressed as well, I'm starving.'' Lavi only laughed and did as said quickly, dressing in his casual outfit. 

After both of them were done, they headed to the cafeteria, holding each other's hand. They soon arrived by Jeryy and placed their order. Allen, as usual, ordered a whole list of delicious food. Lavi was still amazed by the amount the younger boy could eat and held back his laughter, then ordered a normal breakfast for himself. They took their plates to a table and started eating happily. Lavi was finished soon and started chatting with Allen. ''By the way, I won't be with ya much for the day, Allen. I have some stuff to do,'' he exclaimed with a bright grin. ''Stuff? What kind of stuff?'' The white-haired boy asked curiously. ''You'll see later. I'm heading out now, see ya!'' Lavi then jumped up, cleaned up a bit and left the cafeteria. Allen was clueless on Lavi's plans and finished his meal as well, heading out to train after.

The day passed peacefully like that, Lavi being busy with organising Allen's birthday. The younger male was mainly training and talked some with his friends. Evening soon came, along with Lavi arriving again. Allen was in his own room, already dressed in his pyjamas while playing with Timcanpy. The redhead soon came knocking on the door.

Allen looked up and opened the door, curious to who was still up at this hour. He smiled brightly when he saw Lavi again. ''Finally, you're back! I didn't think you would be gone non-stop..'' Lavi quickly walked in, closing the door behind him and hugged him. ''I'm sorry, babe. It has to be a surprise. I know you'll love it,'' he assured him with his usual, cheerful grin. Allen nodded slowly with a smile and walked over to the bed, laying down with the yellow Golem resting on his head. ''Let's go to sleep, then. It's late anyway.'' The taller male didn't hesitate and nodded. ''Sure thing!'' He then moved to change clothes and settled next to Allen, holding him tightly. 

The night went by peacefully. The redhead didn't let go of Allen as they cuddled nicely, legs tangled. Allen had buried his face in his boyfriend's chest, nuzzling every so often. Morning soon came, finally the day of December 25th. Much to Lavi's luck and liking, he was the first to wake. He got out of bed carefully, hoping not to wake the sleeping boy, and got everything he needed ready. He put a Christmas hat over Allen's head, and wrapped his own orange scarf over the white-haired boy's neck. Lavi was clueless on what to buy the boy, since his main likings were money and food, but was certain he would be glad with this.

The older male then kissed Allen softly, waking him with that. The boy opened his eyes slowly as Lavi pulled back. ''Happy birthday and Merry Christmas, Allen!'' He then glombed Allen and showered his face with kisses. ''L-Lavi?'' He asked, quite taken back. ''I waited for this so long! Ya completely forgot,'' he said with a big grin. Allen smiled brightly from it, feeling the scarf as well. ''For me..? You didn't have to do this, silly!'' Lavi shook his head heavily in response. ''Of course I had to! You're finally sixteen now.'' The white-haired teen hugged him tightly, flattered by his actions. ''I love you so much, thank you.. '' Lavi showed a proud look and kissed him on his lips deeply before . Allen kissed back immediately, still holding him tightly.

After enjoying it for a while, Lavi pulled back. ''This isn't my actual birthday though.. I forgot my real one. This is the day I took the name Allen Walker,'' Allen explained with a somewhat more serious expression. ''I know that, ya already explained that to me before. You talk too much, cutie.'' Allen only blushed slightly at the comment, then got up. However, Lavi pushed him down gently. ''I'll get ya breakfast. Just stay here!'' Before Allen could protest, the redhead quickly ran out to do as he said.

The boy sighed in defeat, but let out a short laugh as he also felt the Christmas hat on his head. ''That idiot..'' He did sit up after, stretching his limbs. Lavi soon came back with a plate full of Allen's favourite foods, mainly mitarashi dango. Allen nearly drooled at the sight and thanked him quickly. ''Here ya go!'' The taller male handed the plates over. The other Exorcist started eating immediately, loving the taste of the food he was brought. He finished his meal soon, then thanked Lavi again and got up to dress properly. 

''There's a Christmas party today as well, wanna go?'' Lavi asked. ''Of course, that sounds like fun,'' Allen replied with a smile. He was done with his clothes soon and waited for Lavi. When the redhead was ready as well he took Allen's hand and tangled their fingers. They then walked out, Allen still wearing the scarf he got from his lover, enjoying the smell coming of it. Lavi took him through the halls, heading to the cafeteria. He peeked inside before letting Allen in, then pulled the confused boy along.

''Happy birthday, Allen Walker!'' All the Exorcists and members of the Science Division shouted. Allen's friends from the Asian Branch were there as well. Even Kanda worked along, but was looking away. Allen looked startled for a moment, not expecting this to happen. Lavi ruffled his hair with a proud grin. ''D-Did you..?'' The small boy whispered to Lavi, who was already nodding happily. Allen showed a bright smile and thanked everyone quickly, bowing slightly towards the group. Most of them wished him a happy birthday and Merry Christmas in person as well. After he greeted everyone, the white-haired teen hugged Lavi tightly.

''You didn't have to do this either.. but I'm really grateful, Lavi,'' Allen muttered while nuzzling his chest quickly. ''You deserve it, really!'' Lavi exclaimed as he hugged back with a smile. They then pulled back and went to the party, where a big buffet was set ready. Allen had much fun and ate a lot of it. All of the Exorcists enjoyed the birthday and Christmas party. Allen chattered some with his friends until most left. Lavi suggested to leave as well and picked Allen up bridal style.

''Now you're even carrying me? This is too much,'' Allen said while laughing. ''No complaints, ya hear me!'' The redhead answered, laughing along. He brought the younger boy to his room and put him down before opening the door. They then walked in together as Lavi wore a suspicious smirk. ''What's with the look on your face, Lavi?'' Allen asked curiously. Lavi then pointed at the door. ''Look closely, babe.'' The smaller teen did as said and showed a surprised look when he noticed the mistletoe hanging above the door.

''You did this, didn't you,'' The white-haired Exorcist said, a hint of amusement in his voice. ''Duhh, who else. Now kiss me already, birthday boy.'' Lavi winked at the slightly flustered teen.

Allen leaned up, standing on his toes and kissed him deeply, his arms around Lavi's neck. The redhead let out a pleased sound as he wrapped his arms around Allen's waist, deepening it some more. They continued like that until they had to pull back for air. ''Merry Christmas, happy birthday, and I love you, Allen,'' Lavi whispered in his ear along with a low chuckle, holding him in a tight embrace. Allen nuzzled his chest lovingly as he clung onto him. ''I love you too, Lavi.''


End file.
